New York Can Wait
by coffeepot
Summary: janet Ingrim is back in King Harbor and this time she is determined to keep Cody. Will Nick be able to forget his fears and feel happy for the best friend he ever had?


New York Can Wait Finished

Janet Ingrim is back and determined to keep Cody this time. Will Nick be able to fight down his fears and feel happy for the best friend he ever had?

„Nick, are you finally ready?"

Ryder sullenly tucked his shirt into the waistband of his jeans.

"Yes Murray! Yes! Why do you rush me like that? We have plenty of time!"

"Of course, provided you step on the gas like a fool and drive over each and every red traffic light…then we could make it to Janet and Cody in time. I don't really get it. You had the whole day and now we have to hurry up like that! It is really impolite to come late to an invitation for dinner. You know?"

"Perhaps it is because I am not keen on spending a nice and polite and wonderful and…who knows whatever… evening with Janet!"

"Ah Nick, you have to accept Cody's decision…it would really make things easier!"

"If it only were Cody's decision, well then I could accept it. But our dear friend isn't able to make his own decisions at all! I bet she even tells him how to dress and when it is time for another haircut!"

"Come on Nick, stop it! If I didn't know better, I'd say you are jealous!"

Nick physically felt the pain of Murray's remark. But it wasn't jealousy…Ryder simply wanted to prevent that Cody had to suffer – once again! And in his opinion, the creator of these pain was Janet Ingrim!

Cody and Janet…these three words prompted Nick a chaos of emotions. It wasn't really like he begrudged Cody his luck…every other woman, he would have accepted! Well I would have tried at least, but Janet didn't do Cody good!

Ryder remembered their last meeting too well. He remembered how Janet had ditched his best friend without hesitation when she got that great job offer in New York! She had given Cody the choice…California or New York or summed up Murray and his humble self! Why should it be different this time?

"Damn…we have to get flowers for Janet! We cannot come to dinner without a present for the host!" Murray exclaimed.

'A carnivorous plant and a bottle of Arsenic would be the best!' Ryder thought bitterly and these were the most innocent thoughts he had concerning this subject.

Janet had shown up out of nowhere a few weeks ago as if nothing had ever happened and Cody was a slave to her again within a few days! She had lulled him with her honeysweet promises and oaths of love.

But Nick didn't buy this performance from her and he started to save Cody from the worst.

Ryder had tried to call on Allen's reason…a futile issue! At the end both men were fighting so hard that Murray briefly considered to call the police. That would surely have been the most beautiful day in LT Ted Quinlan's life. Fortunately Nick had called a halt before it was too late by holing up in the Mimi for two days.

Murray commuted between the wranglers and tried very hard to calm the waves and to make the best of a bad job.

But Nick and Cody both had said things that had better been unsaid and when Cody had told his friends that he would move in the house, Janet had hired in the proximity, the world collapsed on Nick, even though he would have never admitted it!

After a few days, the three men agreed to keep working together and Cody generously left Murray and Nick the Riptide to reside.

The situation gradually eased especially as a result of the fact that both, Cody and Nick, avoided to hit this hot topic.

It seemed as if Janet didn't existing at all and everything was back to normal. The only difference was that Cody left the boat in the afternoon or evening and came back the next day.

Cody had wrested the invitation for dinner from Janet – because the negative tension between Nick and the brunet woman was almost tangible – they didn't like each other that was for sure.

But Cody was determined to improve the relation between his friends and the woman he loved and after some forwards and backwards, Janet had finally agreed to invite Cody's best friends.

After the main course the host disappeared into the kitchen to prepare the dessert.

"Cody darling, just tell Murray and Nick about the wonderful news!"

'What wonderful news? There was a rollercoaster of emotions in Ryder's head. A marriage perhaps? Kids…no, Janet was way too tough for crying babies…she was a carrier woman through and through!

"What news are you talking about?" Murray asked as curious and naive as usual. "Come on Cody don't put us on the rack!"

"It's nothing special, really! Let's talk about it at another time, yes?" Allen appeased.

Right in this moment Janet entered the room again.

"Don't be so modest Darling! Listen, Cody got an offer from the FBI…he simply has to catch it! Right, Sweetheart? And the day after tomorrow, we both fly to New York and meet my boss Mister Edgar Sandhurst. He is more than keen on Cody's references!"

Nick cleared his throat and folded his napkin.

"Where did you say is the bathroom, buddy?" he struggled to sound normal.

OH…the second door on the left Nick." Allen answered.

"This is great news Cody!" And you would be a real FBI agent then?" Murray was totally excited.

Uh, Murray…something like that…yes, I guess. But I don't know any details so far."

Nick came back and sat down again.

"Nick, would you like some dessert?" Janet asked.

"No thank you but I had more than enough!" The dark haired man answered a little bit too sharp and clearly ambiguous.

"Well, you plan to go to New York partner?" Ryder asked as calm as any possible but his heart was racing.

"First, Janet and I fly over there and test the water, that's all."

"Cody, Darling what are you talking about? Sandhurst will gladly engage you!"

Janet's blarney drove Ryder nearly crazy. Could it be that Cody was that naïve or did he shut his eyes again to the facts? The facts that this woman had to get her will at all cost! But Ryder controlled himself and asked as casual as possible.

"And when did you wanted to tell us about your plans? After your return, when your contract is already signed?"

"Oh Nick, that's not fair…" Bozinsky interrupted.

"Sorry, but I only want to know what we are facing here! What about the agency. How will we go on?"

"Nick is right! I should have told you earlier! But I missed the right moment anyhow!" Allen excused himself.

"I suggest we discuss it as soon as Janet and I are back again and I can offer you more information.

But first of all I want to finish our current case before I take off!"

Ryder forced himself to hang on for the coffee but after the second cup, the situation became more and more unbearable for him and the fact that Cody couldn't look him straight in the eyes didn't help to ease the tension at all!

"What about you Boz, are you ready to decamp?"

Murray got the hint and answered: "Sure Nick! It's late and we have a few miles back home!"

The leave was kind of icy and starchy even though Nick only wanted to hug his best friend instead and Cody felt the same.

Cody and Janet were just cleaning the table when Allen asked the wrong question.

"Listen Janet was it really necessary to blurt it out like that?"

"I don't want to blow smoke Cody but I really hadn't the impression that you would lay it on the table tonight! Well so it was necessary, yes! Does it answer your question Honey?"

"At least you could have approach it …more decent! Look, I had the impression that the guys were taken by surprise and kind of shocked!"

"You mean Nick was shocked! It is always about Nick. Nick here, Nick there…Nick is always your first concern Cody!"

"That's not true! Nick and Murray are both near and dear to me and the agency as well and yes every goddamn thing associated!"

"Oh Cody, you are a champion to fool yourself, you know that? I don't know what kind of tie connects you and Nick and to be true I am not really interested in this kind of Buddy-Story!" The brunet snippily answered.

"Not like that Janet, listen to me. Without Nick, I would certainly not stand here in front of you now!

Without his help and support Cody Allen wouldn't exist in a long time…that's the tie that connects us!" Allen's voice trembled with emotions and Janet disappeared into the bedroom, slamming the door.

Murray's and Ryder's drive home took an emotional course as well.

"Nick."

"Uh, yes Boz?"

"What do you think about Cody's idea to join the FBI?"

"Cody's idea, you rather mean Janet's brainchild!"

"It doesn't matter whose idea it was…what do you think?"

"I don't know. It beats the hell out of me…I haven't give it a closer thought…so if it makes him happy, he should take this unique chance…of course…no question…"

"Come on Nick Ryder, you don't want to tell me it wouldn't matter to you if Cody leaves California and works in New York! That's ridiculous!" Bozinsky nodded.

"You cannot stem the tide Boz. If he wants to go…we won't be able to stop him, you know?"

Exactly at 8:30 the next morning the three detectives sat together in the salon of the Riptide to brief their actual case.

Even though the issue preyed on the minds of each of them, they didn't mention Cody's plans.

They stood shortly before the solution of the case concerning the branch of the LA National Bank in King Harbor.

Jason Mc Dermott, the director had hired them to find out who had raided three customers shortly after they had drawn out a bigger sum from their accounts.

Cody, Murray and Nick immediately assumed that an employee of the LA National Bank must be involved into the robberies and after Murray had fed his computer with the information of every employee from the clerks to the cleaners, one of the cashiers had attracted their attention.

Richard Green a 37 year old man whose gambling addiction had obviously plunged him into ruin.

After further research, the three detectives had discovered that Albert Sanders, a guard of the bank, was Green's brother in law. The fact that both men had worked in the same shift when the robberies had taken place was conspicuous and immediately suggested that Green and Sanders made common cause.

Somehow Green informed his brother in law as soon as he had made out a potential victim. But there must be a third person who committed the attack, because Green and Sanders never left the building.

Therefore Allen, Bozinsky and Ryder had tailed the cashier after work and at the end of two agonizing long nights in Cody's car, the third man had a face as well.

But no matter how hard Murray tried, the compute didn't spit out a name!

Mister X, how they called him from now on was obviously a dark horse. But the three detectives found out that he spent hours in a coffee bar near the bank day by day. He probably waited there for the information that a client with a larger sum of money was leaving the bank and for a personal description.

At the request of the detectives, Jason Mc Dermott, the bank director had ceased the payout of larger sums for two days supposedly because of a change in the electronic data processing.

Nick, Cody and Murray now hoped that their plan would work out and the robbers would clamp down today again.

Murray was the decoy who would draw out 2500 Dollars, which Mister Mc Dermott had generously transferred before to Bozinsky's account and so put the machinery in motion.

Cody would be in the bank as well masked as a customer. It would be his job to observe the guard. And Nick would stay in the coffee bar where Mister X hang out. As soon as the third man would leave the café, Nick would stick to Mister X's heels.

"Okay guys…everybody knows what to do!" Allen said.

"Oh yes…I am ready!" Bozinsky exclaimed with enthusiasm.

"Listen Murray…no extra-tours!" Ryder demanded. "You don't put up resistance! You make it as easy as possible for Mister X to bail you up! You got it? I will be close by and take care!"

"Nick, it's good that you start this topic…the same is true for you! No unnecessary risks, you get it! After all we don't know if Mister X is armed and if he is, we don't know if he makes use of a gun in case he feels cornered!"Allen added.

First Allen dropped Ryder at the coffee bar where the unknown third man spent his time. Then he parked the Jimmy on the car park of the LA National Bank.

Without attracting attention, Nick took a seat in the coffee bar and watched Mister X who sat there chain smoking.

Cody and Murray entered the bank building shortly one by one.

Allen sat down in a sitting area from where he could see both Green and Sanders. He pretended to be absorbed reading the brochures on the table.

Murray waltzed towards the counter in his coolest manner.

'Murray, no!'Allen thought to himself. 'We agreed law-key…not John Wayne style! I hope he don't start to whistle!'

"Good morning Sir. How can I help you?" Green asked.

"I have a check." Bozinsky answered and handed the paper over to the cashier.

"Would you like to have it cash or to your account, Sir?"

"Cash please."

Cody watched Green with eagle-eyes…the cashier suddenly set a plate on his desk "Do not disturb" in big letters! That must be the signal! Allen addressed his whole concentration on the guard now. Sanders casually took his Walkie-Talkie out of the pocket on his belt and talked…but Cody couldn't make the wording out. But he was sure that Mister X just received his instructions.

Nick saw Mister X throwing a wad of notes on the counter and go towards the door.

It finally started and the dark haired detective followed the third man with safe distance.

Mister X headed for the bank and it was only a matter of minutes before Murray would bump into him.

Bozinsky left the bank and Cody waited a minute before he followed his friend.

From the description of his accomplice, Mister X identified Murray at once and as soon as he was at the same height with the computer specialist, he violently knocked Bozinsky to the ground and fetched the well filled purse.

Nick lunged towards the men and dated for Mister X but he could only catch the sleeve of his jacket.

Mister X was able to get rid of his attacker with a kick and bobbed up.

"Hands up or I'll shoot!" Nick, who was on his feet again as well, shouted, pointing his gun at the third man.

Then everything went quick… too quick! Mister X turned around and fired with a weapon in his hand and Ryder went down with a cry of pain.

A second shoot rang out and hit Mister X's arm and the man went down next to Bozinsky.

For a fragment of a second, Cody stood there, his gun in his hand, like paralyzed. Then he shouted towards the onlookers who had quickly gathered around the scene: "Call an ambulance and the police!"

He run to Murray and Mister X and took the gun on the floor.

"Are you okay Murray?"

"I'm fine Cody!" Bozinsky answered totally excited.

Allen handed Mister X's gun over to Murray. "Keep him in check Murray…if he cuts a caper…use it!"

Then Allen run to his injured friend who lay on the ground clutching at his right leg his face contorted with pain.

"Nick, buddy…are you okay?" Allen unnecessarily asked.

Ryder nodded. "I never felt better…"

"Hang on an ambulance is on the way. It won't take much longer. Let me have a look!" Allen took Ryder's hand away from the wound.

Nick's jeans were ripped and blood was oozing out from an ugly wound. Allen carefully felt the back of Ryder's thigh for an exit wound.

"The bullet is still inside Nick. I have to put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding!"

"No…it will hurt…" Ryder complained and tried to fight off Cody's hands.

"I know pal but I have to! Are you ready?"

"Not at all…but it won't stop you …right?"

New York Can Wait/3

Allen and Bozinsky waited in the Emergency Area for someone to stop by and tell them how Nick was doing. But the minutes were creeping at a crawl and Allen started to pace the corridor.

"Cody, could you just sit down. You are driving me crazy!"

I'm sorry Boz but I cannot sit any longer…why the hell does it take so long?"

"You know it takes as long as it takes and your running around will certainly not quicken it!"

The heavy door of the emergency opened and a young nurse approached the waiting friends.

"Are you Mister Nicholas Ryder's partners?"

"Uh…yes. How is he?" Allen asked with a trembling voice.

"He is stable so far and on the way to surgery right now!"

"Oh, surgery…how long will it last… I mean…"

"If everything goes as planned, I think 90 minutes!" As soon as the nurse recognized the frightened expression on Cody's face she added.

"It will certainly go as planned! After surgery he'll has to stay in recovery for about two hours. After that we will transfer him into a normal hospital room. So you don't have to wait here…why don't you go home and try to relax a little? Come back in about four hours that would be reasonable!"

"Was he responsive?" Allen wanted to know.

"And how he was!" The young woman grinned. "He was very communicative under the circumstances and he caused the whole ER stuff to laugh! It's astonishing for someone who got shot!"

"What did he said?" Bozinsky asked her.

"Oh, he asked the doctor to hurry up a little because he wanted to be at home in the evening again!"

"Well that in fact is very typical for Nick Ryder!" Murray admitted.

"What do you think Cody, shall we go back to the Riptide? We have some paperwork to do and Quinlan is waiting for our reports. I'd like to finish it today because you fly to New York tomorrow!"

"Whatever you say Murray!" Allen absently answered.

Three hours later the two men entered the hospital again and after Murray had found out where Nick's room was, they made their way to see their friend.

The doctors were content with the surgery so far and Nick's condition was satisfying. The injured man would to take it slow for a few weeks but with rest and patience he should be back to normal soon enough.

Allen stepped to Ryder's bed and took his friends hand. The injured man was frightening pale and Cody noticed the beads of sweat on Nick's forehead.

"Hey buddy, it's me Cody!"

Ryder opened his eyes and looked around. It took a little time until he realized where he was.

The anesthesia still took hold and he was fairly befogged from the painkillers.

"Cody…where…where is Murray…is he okay?" Ryder slurred.

"Yes, he is okay. He has strained his wrist when Mister X dragged him to the ground but he is okay. Look, he is here as well."

"Hi Boz", the injured man murmured without really looking for Bozinsky.

"Hi yourself! How are you Nick?"

"You want to know the truth…or a little flattering?" Ryder moaned.

"Oh, I am interested in both versions."

"Kay…flattering first…I am better than…ever! I think…I let me get shoot…more often…on a regular basis…so to say…"

"You wouldn't dare Nick!" Allen warned his friend.

"And now Nick the honest version, please!"

"But you don't want me…to…use cusswords Boz right?"

"That's right…"

"Just look me in the eyes and you'll know…what I mean."

"Well to do so, it would be helpful if you'd open your eyes first!"  
"Too…tired…"

"Okay, take another nap buddy!"

Ryder woke up again when it started to get dark outside.

"Cody…"

"I'm right here Nick. Try to relax…everything is going to be okay!"

"What are you…still doing here?"

"So what do you think? I keep an eye on you. That's what I'm doing here!"

"Go home Cody…"

"Even wild horses couldn't drag me from here and you know that!"

"That's really…nice and I…appreciate it very much…but please go!"

"What's wrong Nick? You want to get rid of me with all your might! What is it buddy?"

"No…that's not true and you know it. I…I just don't want you to land in trouble!"

"Land in trouble? What are you talking about?"

"With Jan…Janet!" Ryder was exhausted.

"Good Lord, I totally forgot her with all the excitement of the last hours. But she will understand that I want to stay here with you, I am sure!"

"You are sure…really?"

"Of course Nick!"

"I wouldn't….chance it…Cody! Now go…I'm okay…"

"It's your decision Nick. I'll come back tomorrow early in the morning and I bring Murray around. He is already at home. It was much action for him today, you know!"

Ryder nodded. "Yeah…tomorrow is good…"

Cody was dog-tired when he entered the house where Janet and he lived.

"Janet darling, I'm home!"He struggled to sound as normal as possible.

"Well, well, well! Cody Allen finally found his way back home!"

"Janet, I am really sorry…I wanted to give you notice…really! You have to believe me!"

"Cody we are living in the 20th century! You heard about telephones? You could have called me!" The woman answered and looked at him reproachfully.

"I'm so sorry Baby. Today was a sole disaster! Nick is injured in hospital…he had been shot!"

"Oh God, Nick…always Nick! I should have known!" Janet panted.

Cody gave her a dumbfounded look.

"Oh sorry, I should courteously ask how he is, right? Well, how is he?"

"He had surgery but he is stable now. He is still under the drugs you know but tomorrow I think…"

"Thank you Cody. I heard enough!" Janet went to their bedroom.

Allen followed her: "What are you doing?"

"How does it look like Cody?" She asked and furiously threw pieces of clothing into a big suitcase.

"Janet…I don't understand…"

"Cody, I pack our suitcase…tomorrow we'll fly to New York! Do you remember?"

Allen tapped his forehead.

"Good Heavens…I totally forgot it…must be today's upset!"

He tenderly pulled Janet close to him.

"Janet Darling…I cannot fly to New York! Not in this situation… not now."

"Pardon me. What in the world bars you from flying to New York NOW?"

"I can't let Murray and Nick down!"

"You told me a few minutes ago that Nick is doing quite well! He isn't in a life-threatening condition and he is in the best hands in hospital! So what hinders you to come with me?"

"Janet…perhaps you don't understand it now…look…"

"You are right Cody, I don't understand it! The only thing I really understand is that you are only looking out for Nick's interests!"

"Janet he is injured and he needs me now! Is it really asked too much to try to understand it?"

"Cody, you have to decide…Nick or me! Believe me I mean it!"

Allen was angry. He fetched a pillow and a blanket from the double bed and answered. " I sleep in the salon tonight!"

Cody woke up when somebody ruffled his hair.

"Good morning Darling. Did you sleep well?" Janet asked and held out a cup of steaming coffee.

"Aw…no." Allen grumbled and stretched.

"Listen Cody…I am really sorry about last night!"

"So am I Honey!" Allen ardently kissed her.

"What do you say…after breakfast we go to the hospital and look how Nick is today?"

"Thanks Janet, that's a brilliant idea!"

Cody and Janet were nearly out of the door when the brunet suddenly stopped.

"Cody on the way back from the hospital we could stop at the airport and check in our luggage. That would save us a lot of stress in the evening!"

Allen gave her a puzzled look.

"Janet I thought this question was settled to satisfaction of you and me!"

"I don't know what you are talking about Cody!"

Allen cleared his throat." Janet I will not fly anywhere!"

Janet looked at him with angry eyes.

"Okay that is a clear answer. I suggest we go to the hospital and talk to Nick. I am sure he will understand that New York is a unique chance for you…a chance that might never come again!"

"Of course Nick will understand it. But my mind is quite made up! I'll stay here until further notice."

"Oh…that is interesting. It is more important for you to play the mother hen for your friend and obviously it is enough for you as well to waste your life as a second-rate snoop!"

"I won't stand for that! Even you have no right to talk like that Janet!" Allen tear open the door.

"I need fresh air!"

"Cody you cannot always run away when things get difficult!" Janet shouted after him.

The blond man went towards the beach – the sea would do him good. The breath of air would calm down his troubled emotions and the soft up and down of the waves would soothe his inner rage.

Cody stomped through the wet sand. Further afar from the house he lived with Janet for weeks.

Further afar from her ambitious expectations and further afar from HER!

Hopelessly he settled down. Why are things so complicated? Why couldn't Janet accept that he couldn't let Nick alone in this situation?

Anyway, it won't make a big difference to fly to New York in two weeks…as soon as Nick got over the injury. Janet was a highly intelligent young woman…she should understand! Perhaps she didn't want to understand at all! Cody shook his head.

Janet…the first two weeks after her unexpected appearance in King Harbor had been roses, roses all the way. Allan had never been so happy before…or was it just imagination?

He had done everything to please her.

Sure he had seen the haunted look in Nick's eyes but as well Ryder's fear and the unspoken worry that Janet would break Cody's heart…once again! And how had he reacted?

He had allowed Janet to lead him by the nose and he had thrown his best friends on to the scrap heap for her benefit!

Nick! Nick knew him better than everyone else on the world. Nick understood him without words and he was the only person who could bring him back down to earth…and he would do it again this time.

Cody jumped up…I have to see Nick!

Janet stood in front of Nick's room in the hospital.

Cody had asked for it…if he wasn't able to think straight, it was up to her to take the initiative.

The brunet knocked at the door but entered without waiting for an answer.

Nick looked at her in pure astonishment. The young pilot was pale and haggard.

"Janet, that's a surprise!"

"I can imagine Nick and I don't want to stay longer than necessary…to tell you the truth, I hate hospitals!"

"So why don't you just tell me what brings you here?"

"Uh…you get along Nick right?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't want to beat about the bush. Cody feels obliged to stay here with you and he refuses to fly to New York tonight! But I think you can manage it without him! You have Murray as well…"

"But if it is Cody's decision…"

"Listen Nick, I want you to let him go…release him finitely!"

"Janet I don't know what you are talking about…you have to argue with him!"

"He isn't willing to talk about this special subject and you and I, we both know that you are the reason!"

"Whatever gave you that absurd idea? Cody is a grown up man…he knows what he wants!"

"For the last time Nick…let him go! Cody isn't your property!"

"Janet I never asked him to stay here…"

"Oh no Nick…not with words…"

"I don't understand."

"I can't escape the feeling that it's not a hazard that you are here right now!"

"Do you really assume that I purposely let me get shot just to make Cody stay here?" Ryder asked stunned.

"You've got it Nick!"

"You must be totally mad!"

"Let him go!"

"Sorry but I don't feel very well!" Ryder murmured. "I'm tired…I think it's better if you go now!"

As soon as Janet had left the room, Ryder pulled out the IV in his hand, snatched the crutches beside his bed and hobbled to the wardrobe.

He inspected his clothes…a dirty jacket and shirt and a ripped, blood stained jeans. But it has to do it for now.

He slowly made his way back and sat down on a chair and started to dress. It was more difficult that he thought it would be…difficult and painful and he felt dizzy with every movement.

'Not one of your brightest ideas, Ryder!' He thought to himself. 'But I have to do it…right now…there is no other way!'

"Stop! Mister Ryder what are you doing here for heaven's sake?" The nurse on duty asked him.

"You absolutely belong to your bed!" She resolutely demanded and wanted to push Ryder back.

"I know…" Ryder slightly bent forward to read her name tag and nearly fell over…"Uh sister Anne. And believe me I'll take your advice and go back to bed as soon as I am home!"

"Mister Ryder, please listen to reason!"

"I really appreciate your care but I have to go home!"

"Well I see…but I need your signature that you left the hospital against medical advice on your own responsibility!"

Ryder nodded and signed the papers. Then he limped to the exit door.

Luckily there was an empty cab right in front of the hospital and the driver was a real nice guy and helped Nick into the car.

After he had told the driver where to go, Nick closed his eyes…he was exhausted. His short 'stroll' had totally devitalized him and he felt the sudden urge to throw up. 'Oh no, Nick…not in the cab!'

He regarded the boarding of the Riptide with horror and the prospect how to get to bed didn't make it easier. Well and Murray would properly read him the riot act…that was for sure!

Cody was stunned when he found Nick's room empty. But his friend couldn't be far away because his bed looked as if the injured man has just left it.

Allen went to the nurse's lounge.

"Pardon me, but I am looking for Nick Ryder. He isn't in his room. Do you know where I find him?"

"Your friend discharged himself from hospital, I'd say half an hour ago…against all common sense, I'd like to add! But we cannot keep him here against his will. As much as I know, he had to go home…I'm sorry but that's all I can tell you!"

"Well, did something strange happen? I know he doesn't like to be in hospital but even Nick is so reasonable not to chance his luck this way!"

"He had a visitor shortly before he left that hastily! An attractive young lady ..."

Cody didn't need to hear more. He angrily went back to the house.

"Janet…Janet…where are you?"

"I'm in the bedroom!"

"What did you said that made Nick react like that?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Cody."

"You know damned well what I'm talking about!" Allen answered sharply. "After your visit he left the hospital in a mad rush!"

"Well…I'd say that he recovered quite fast…that's great! You see, nothing stands against our trip to New York now!"

Allen seized his girlfriend by the arm.

"What have you done Janet?" He asked her dangerously calm.

"I simply asked him to let you live your own life Cody. That's really not a crime!"

"I cannot believe it…"

"Darling, you were not able to think straight…so I had to…"

"I'm very well up to make reasonable decisions!" Allen interrupted her.

"The only problem is that my decisions are not to your taste Janet!"

"As you may suppose Cody! But we are not only talking about your future here…it concerns mine as well and to tell you the truth unlike you, I have exact visions how my future will look like!"

"Okay, I guess that was it then!"

"It all depends on you Cody!"

"Why can't we talk about it calmly when you come back from New York?"

"Because I will not return…I never planned to come back!"

"Ah, I see…my contract is probably prepared…of course totally to your taste!" Allen was perplexed.

"That's true…your signature is the only thing missing!"

"So why didn't you signed it for me as well? You felt so confident about the whole thing!"

"Don't talk such a nonsense Cody. You know as well as I do that this would be forgery. But I really believed you had a spark of intelligence left…and wouldn't waste your life so aimless!"

"Give me thirty minutes to pack my things…I go back to the Riptide!"

"You have all the time in the world Cody. Just do me the favor and lodge the key of the house into the mail box when you go. I'll give the broker a call…the hiring contract expires at the end of the month and I didn't renew it!"

Allen entered the Riptide …his boat, his home with two bags and despite his fight with Janet he was in high spirits.

Nobody was in the salon so the blond man went downstairs to the small kitchen.

"Hi Murray!" He greeted his partner who was preparing a pot of tea.

"Oh Cody…thanks God you are back!"Bozinsky answered beaming with joy.

"So am I and that was a hearty welcome…thanks Boz!"

"Cody, you won't believe what happened…"

"I know Murray…I know. I was at the hospital but the bird has already flown!" Allen sat his bags down.

"You'll stay?"

"Of course I'll stay Boz!"

"Uh Cody…how are you feeling…I mean…"

"Things will sort themselves out again…but I think we have other problems to deal with at the moment!"

"You said it! Cody I really don't know how we managed it to get him onboard, downstairs and into bed…I only know that I am totally tuckered out…and so is he!"

"Now I am here and I'll take care for him! How is he doing?"

"Don't ask!"

Well I go and take a look myself. Did you make the tea for him?"

"Yes, you know how his stomach reacts to anesthesia and too much painkillers! The tea will help him. But I am afraid the painkillers we have on board won't help him much!"

"Don't worry Boz, one of the nurses was so nice to give me antibiotics and real potent stuff against the pain!"

"Thanks God! I'll bring the tea as soon as it's done!"

Allen entered the small bedroom he shared with Nick.

Murray had really made it as comfortable as possible for the injured man but a look at Ryder's face was enough for Cody to see how bad the dark haired man was feeling.

Nick was chalk-white and a fine shade of sweat covered his face.

Allen cleared his throat and Nick opened his eyes startled.

"Cody…what are you…doing here?" He asked weakly.

"I live here…that's my boat!"

"Aw…you now…what I mean."

"But that was my question pal…what are you doing here?"

Ryder shrugged…"I was going stir-crazy…you know…"

"Yeah I know…how are you Nick?"

"I'm okay…and you?"

"Oh Nick! Don't you try to lie on me…I see how okay you are. You can barely keep your eyes open and you are in pain, that's obvious!"

"Uh…"

"And you have the balls to ask me how the hell I am!"

"You are my friend…I'm worried! So, how are you feeling…I mean really…"

"I am furious with you Nick!"

"But why?"

"Because you are so incredible stupid and brainless…that's why! How could you bugger off the hospital?"

"First…I didn't bugger off…I released myself and second…oh man…I didn't want you to get trouble because of me…that's so difficult for you to understand?"

"Trouble…?"

"Janet…you know…"

"No, I don't know Nick!"

"Look Cody, as long as I would have been in hospital, you wouldn't fly to New York with her. I know it and you know it as well. So I thought to myself…if I am at home, things would be easier for you and Janet wouldn't go wild…you know! And…and…"

"And what? You bonehead?" You are talking nonsense you know? It must be the pain! How in this world should Murray help you here? Did you ever spend a thought on that? There are steps everywhere on the Riptide and you are hobbling on crutches! Murray isn't physically able at all to support you!"

"I'm really sorry…I can manage it on my own…believe me!"

"Forget it, you cannot make it without help at least in the first days and you know it quite well!" Allen fished two small bottles of pills out of his pocket.

"Oh dear…I really forgot to take them with me…"

"Obviously! And without the antibiotics you would have a bad infection within a few hours…and then genius?"

"I would have…would have got them…anyhow…"

"You surely wouldn't!" Allen held up one of the bottles. "Without these friends of yours, you will surely go up the wall in no time. You are such a…"

"Cody, I'm so sorry. I really didn't want all this to happen. I never wanted you to have to fight with Janet because of me!"

"Forget it! You take your medicine now and then you try to sleep. In the meantime I see if I can find something to eat here on board!"

"How is he?" Bozinsky wanted to know.

"Well he is doing quite well. But he is stupid and stubborn as usual! You know him!"

"And you? How are you really doing? What about New York and Janet?"

"New York and Janet? Good question! I'd say cancelled until further notice Boz!"

Allen went back to the bedroom to make sure that Nick was sleeping but the man was still awake.

"I thought you are taking a nap buddy!"

Ryder shrugged. "Can't…"

"You are in a lot of pain…uh?"

"Bearable…but it's not only the pain Cody. I have a guilty conscience…do I really stop you to live your own life?"

"Ah…what a shit Nick…of course not! How do you come to think it?"

"Well the fact that I got shot did it put you under such a pressure that you couldn't go to New York with her…I need an honest answer Cody!"

"No, of course not buddy! Have you got a fever?" Allen felt Ryder's forehead.

"Answer my question!"

"Nick I don't want to fool you…of course I was shocked when I saw you on the ground…bleeding and in pain, that's normal…isn't it? But to stay here…I mean that's not sense of obligation you know…I do it on my own free will and with all of my heart! Just because I want to be close to you and I know for sure you would do the same for me, buddy!"

Ryder nodded, tears shining in his eyes. "Thank you Cody! That really means a lot to me! Look, Janet assumed that I had planned it…you know…to make you stay here! My God, I guess she doesn't know how it feels…that it hurts like hell!"

"Are you serious? That's totally funny. But I assure you that I know, you would never act like that! To be honest I am grateful that she showed her true colors in this critical situation. Better now than later…perhaps too late? Who knows? And Nick, I want you to know that you were right…I mean about Janet…from the beginning! I wished so hard and I really tried…oh, just forget it! But you can do me a favor Nick!"

"If I don't have to leave the bed…you can have everything Cody."

"Nick, promise me…and I mean it…promise me to chain me at the ship's rail if she ever shows up in King Harbor again! And you are not allowed to release me until my brain has gained the upper hand over the rest of my poor body! Do you think you can do that for me Nick? Nick…"

"Well of course…I can do that…sounds like…a lot of fun…but what brain are you talking about?"


End file.
